The Facts of Life
by Kira Waters
Summary: Demyx and Zexion were once close, they grew up together. Something happened though, something that Zexion won't mention. Not until Demyx shows up at the same college as him and his friends want to know why he's getting the silent treatment. A Zemyx fanfic. I do not own any of the characters or any of that! It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Here is one of my other favorite pairings! I don't own anything, hope everyone likes! A Demyx x Zexion Fanfic.

Chapter One

_ "Why do you always look so sad?" He had dirty blonde hair that reached past his shoulders. It was messy today; his front teeth were missing making him look innocent. "Don't you have friends?"_

_ "Back off, kid." Came the curt reply. The older boy was sitting under a tree reading a book. "I'm reading and I don't like people."_

_ The blonde wasn't so easily put off though and he plopped down next to the boy with a giggle. "Can I read too?"_

_ "What grade are you in?" The older boy snapped his book shut. "You look like you're six. Why aren't you in class?" The older boy had soft, silver hair streaked with blue and red. The hair covered one of his eyes and he looked bored, all the time._

_ The boy giggled again and blushed bashfully hiding his face in his hands, "I am!"_

_ Zexion groaned, today was going to be a long, long day. _

Pale blue eyes snapped open as a body tumbled over the bed. The male groaned and rubbed his sore backside before standing up and running his hand through his light hair. He was dreaming about him again, it was too long ago.

The male got up from his floor and walked into the living room trying to ignore the way his floor squeaked as he moved across it, no, more like glided. He glided across the squeaky floor all the way to his kitchen before grabbing a cup of water and getting a drink. He'd been dreaming about the lanky, blonde for a long while now. They had resurfaced when the male suddenly appeared at his college. What were the chances of that? Who knew the snot nosed little brat would ever make it to a college?

Zexion blinked slowly as he leaned on his counter and surveyed the empty apartment. He lived alone, two bedrooms and one bath. It was a nice, inexpensive place his parents had bought him as a college present. His parents were obviously backwards considering most people didn't get gifts until after graduation, but who was complaining? He was living rent free all alone in the middle of nowhere. Can one detect the bitterness in his head?

It was still dark, maybe three or four in the morning. He didn't have class until eight. At eight he would go down to the college and pick a seat in the back of class. Then he would prop a book open and try to ignore the teacher's ramblings, and then he would eat breakfast, head to his last class, and finally he would return home and do homework before it started all over again. Man, his life was fantastic. Sarcasm, it was very evident in his head. His voice dripped with it inside his head. He was thinking to himself again, great.

Retreating to his couch Zexion curled up and let out a small sigh. Would his intruder of dreams be around for other things? Would he see him in class, would he even remember him? Zexion had quite a few questions and very few answers. He didn't like not having answers. Closing his eyes his hair fell in his face again and he was out before he knew it.

"Zexion! Zexion, come on we're already late! Wake up you book brained little s…" The voice was cut off as Zexion's fist collided with a soft, flesh-like thing. "Son of a bitch!" It pulled back growling and ripping the blankets off of the silver haired male. "Get up now!"

Bright light filtered through the windows making Zexion blink in the bright light. What time was it? He looked up in time to catch sight of bright, blonde hair. Long, silky and smooth, and a set of boobs. A woman. He rolled over and closed his eyes again mumbling about not being interested.

The blonde woman put her hands on her hips and clucked her tongue in annoyance. "The only reason I'm here is because I told your parents I wouldn't let you fail. If you don't want me to beat the holy shit out of you I suggest getting off that couch and meeting me outside in five seconds."

Zexion heard the annoying, high pitched voice of the person that was Larxene. A childhood friend that his parents adored but he despised. She was the worst kind of person, but she also had his back. She would do anything for him, even now when they were twenty-four years old. She was talking to someone outside his door, someone he didn't know. Why had she brought people to his house?

Zexion shot off the couch, patted his hair down over his eye, grabbed his bag, and moved for the door. He beat her to it before she could let the stranger in. "I'm ready, let's go." His voice was sharp, unwelcoming. Larxene knew how to push those damn buttons.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to your visitor? He has been asking for you all morning." Larxene tried her best to not sound amused. Zexion shot her a dark glare before turning his attention to the thing at her side.

A male, tall, lanky, and….naturally it was him. Long, dirty, blonde hair that was styled into a mullet. The front was messy and unreasonable, but the back pretty bearable. His eyes were a shining, blue, they looked like the ocean. Unlike Zexion's that looked like he was carved from ice. He hadn't changed any had he?

"I heard you were going to this school, it'd been such a long time since we've seen each other I thought it would be nice to catch up." His voice was light, tired sounding. He didn't look like he was completely awake.

Zexion shot him a sharp look before entwining his hand with Larxene's and walking off pulling her with him. There was no way in hell he was going back to that type of person. "I don't have time for this." He muttered darkly.

Larxene looked back at the mildly surprised Demyx. "What exactly did I miss here? Did you know that boy already?"

"No." He dropped the woman's hand and fled into her car.

"I drove him here."

Son of a bitch.

The drive to school was quiet aside from the quiet humming in the back seat. Demyx was trying to entertain himself without getting on the other's nerves. He could easily tell that he was unwanted even if he didn't really understand why. He shrugged slightly, okay he knew why. Still, this kid could hold a grudge couldn't he?

"So what's the story?" Larxene demanded turning onto the street. "I mean, Zexion is a dick, but he's not this mean!"

"Shut up and mind your own business, Larxene. I told you it was nothing, so leave it be." He flipped a page in his book absently before turning his eyes up to the windshield. This was not the direction to go to school. "Where are we going?"

"To get breakfast. I'm hungry, Demyx is hungry, and I told Axel and Marluxia we would meet them at the diner this morning. Sorry, kid." Her voice had no hint of apology in it. Great, this was just great.

"I can't miss class, Larxene. Do not take me to some shitty diner, take me to school." Zexion's voice sounded strained for a split second. He almost sounded human outside of his normal monotonous voice. "It's the beginning of the quarter."

Axel would be the cause of this. Demyx listened silently and hummed inside of his head remembering to write some chords down on his hand as he did so. That would be a perfect addition to the song he was working on.

"Demyx, tell him you're hungry and don't want to go to school." Larxene demanded.

He looked up through his mop of blonde hair and raised an eyebrow silently. Did she just tell him to do something? He shot a wary glance at Zexion noticing he wasn't paying attention to him. Shrugging he went back to writing on his hand when Larxene reached back with a manicured hand. Her nails dug into his thigh making him yelp.

"What the hell?" He jerked back hitting his head on the ceiling and wincing again. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you to do something and you disobeyed, do not disappoint me again."

Demyx shivered involuntarily, "Alright, alright. I'm hungry, Zexy. We're going to the diner. It won't hurt to miss class, bla, bla, bla."

"Excuse me?" That caught his attention. Zexion turned in his seat and glared at the smirking Demyx.

Larxene was already doubled over in laughter. This was not good considering she was driving the car. She swerved into the other lane making Zexion jerk back and grab the wheel before they could hit anyone. Larxene swatted his hands away cackling.

"Let go, let go I have this! I just can't get over that nickname….ZEXY!" And she was in another fit of laughter.

Zexion scowled and shot his glare at Demyx, "You're dead to me."

"Sorry man, I didn't….it was habit." Demyx muttered moving his blue eyes away from Zexion's. "Though uh, I'd really like to talk."

"Hell no." Curt reply.

"You really haven't changed have you?" Demyx growled in slight frustration. Closing his eyes he leaned back in the seat and shrugged, "Whatever."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Hey guys, we were wondering when you were going to show!" Axel jumped up in his chair as the three arrived. Zexion had been hanging around with these jerks for a long time. Sometimes he had no idea why he did though. "Marly refused to let us eat until you got here."

Waving the waiter over Zexion opened his book back up as Demyx slid into the booth next to him. Larxene was in between Axel and Marluxia, giggling at the nickname the bastard had muttered in the car.

A spiky, blonde haired male came over with electric, blue eyes. Axel's green ones met the waiter and he giggled. Zexion knew that look anywhere. He looked over at the waiter with a groan and shook his head. "If you have any sense walk away."

The blonde looked at him confused as Axel kicked him under the table. "Oh uh….what can I get for you guys?"

"A plate of you served hot!" Axel cooed with a smirk. "Is that available?"

The waiter blushed dark, dark red before scowling and shaking his head, "That is a highly inappropriate comment, sir. I am asking you to refrain from them before I get my boss. We've been through this enough."

Marluxia clapped a hand over Axel's mouth and nodded slowly, "Ignore our perverse friend. He means no harm. Just bring us the special minus one."

The boy nodded and hurried off before Axel could come up with anything else. Demyx looked confused, "Why minus one?"

"Zexion doesn't eat breakfast. Normally he doesn't eat until noon or so." Larxene waved her hand as she explained. "That guy survives on books and stuff. We have an ongoing bet that he's not really human."

Demyx poked the other's shoulder and smirked slightly. "Have you falling back to the habit of not eating in the mornings? How many times have we gone over this, Zexy? If you don't eat in the morning it can lead to bad things."

Zexion looked up slowly from his book to turn his ice eyes on the male touching his shoulder. Axel was holding his breath, Larxene smirking, and Marluxia was trying to desperately pretend he was somewhere else. "Hand off before you lose full range of motion."

Demyx slowly lowered the finger, eyes filling with a sense of confusion. "You're really not going to let me talk to you?"

Zexion returned to his book not talking. Axel raised a curious eyebrow, "Demy and Zexy have history huh?"

That nickname had to be squashed. "The next person to utter that name is going to wish they hadn't, seriously."

Demyx sighed and shrugged at the question, "We met in elementary school. There really isn't anything past that."

"Zexion is being abnormally cruel to you though." Axel mused grabbing the waiter's arm as he tried to scurry off. "And I still want to talk to you, hot stuff. I am in the middle of something as of now, but I did not miss you scuttling around in the corner of my eye."

"Please just leave me alone! We go through this every Tuesday, I can't take it anymore!" The boy groaned covering his eyes with his free hand. "Why do I keep coming over here?"

Axel winked, "You can't keep your hands off of me. I do that to people."

Marluxia smacked Axel's hands sighing. "Let the poor boy go, he doesn't need to be molested this early in the morning. Do you even know his name?"

"Roxas." Axel and Larxene spoke at the same time. How Larxene knew his name was way beyond Roxas, but he was a bit freaked by it all. These people were terrifying why the hell did he come to take their order when they came in? His boss hated him that's why.

Zexion shut his book and looked around the table ignoring Demyx's pouting face. He used to use that on him all the time and it used to work. Zexion used to seriously hate that face.

_"If you keep pouting like that a bird is going to poop on your lip." Zexion growled watching his blonde haired friend pout._

_ Zexion was in middle school, a ninth grader now, and Demyx was a fifth grader. His hair was slightly longer but not really, he had a unique look about him. Zexion was supposed to be going to a party at one of his friend's house, but now he had a pouting ten year old. If you've ever seen a ten year old pout you would know it isn't pretty._

_ "Why can't I just go with you?"_

_ Zexion sighed and sat down on his bed shrugging, "There is going to be a lot of bad stuff at this party, and I don't want you involved. I'll spend an extra hour with you tomorrow to make up for it, okay?"_

_ Demyx tucked himself under Zexion's arms and sighed playing with the dark sleeve on the boy's jacket. "If you must leave me here to rot alone."_

_ Zexion couldn't help but smirk, it was barely visible, but it was there. "How about you play me a song for good luck?" Music always cheered the younger male up. _

_ Demyx shot up faster than Zexion could speak. "I've been working on Stairway to Heaven again!" He grabbed his guitar and tuned it quickly before strumming. "Okay here goes!"_

_ Zexion was always relaxed and impressed by Demyx's musical ability. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes as the music flowed over him slowly. It sounded like the actual song, impressive. A car horn blared making Zexion jump up and rush from the room._

_ "Good playing, Demyx. I'll see you tomorrow, be good." He added the last part just to sound like a good influence. _

_ Demyx watched Zexion leave with hurt filled eyes but he nodded anyway. "Yea…okay." Normally music would have been fantastic to brighten his mood, but he just wasn't feeling it today. Actually, he was feeling it less and less without his older friend. _

Zexion really hated that face. He pursed his lips and stood quickly shoving Demyx into the aisle and walking out of the diner. Larxene looked up shocked, her playful banter with Marluxia dying down. Axel leaned his chin on his knuckles to look at Demyx. The surprised blonde was staring after Zexion with transparent hurt on his face.

"So, what is your guys' story?" Axel's voice was soft. "I mean, why is he so mad at you?"

Demyx sat back at the table and shrugged, "We had a misunderstanding when I was in middle school. I don't think….I don't think he got over it." His voice was soft, his black pen tracing over the chords on his hand. "I suppose I messed up, huh?"

"I want the full story, kid. I honestly could care less about anything else." Larxene sighed as Axel leaned in closer to Demyx. "Now spill the beans." Marluxia shook his head and went back to eating. This was turning out to be a rather long morning, wasn't it?

Zexion had decided on walking, he didn't need them to get to school. His hair fell in his face, clouding his vision as he walked. He was four years older and in his last year of school; why the hell had Demyx showed up now? Why couldn't he have waited a year to enroll? This was not how he imagined things going. He was supposed to enjoy his final year of school, not worry about it being around a blonde haired idiot.

His cheeks burned, his eyes stung, and Zexion knew right then he was missing school today. He was having a mental breakdown just by seeing the kid how could he expect to go to school with him. Taking a sudden turn, he clutched his book to his chest and headed for town. There was one thing he cared about, one thing that mattered right now, books. Books, homework, and studying. If he could get through the day without seeing Demyx again he would be just fine, right?

A/N

Kind of a long chapter sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The library was quiet, no one was around. Zexion was curled up in front of the fire place, his legs tucked under him, nose in his English book. It was one of the worst classes known to man. It had been weeks since he had last seen Demyx and he was starting to feel normal again. His hair fell in his eyes as he heard the door open and close. It was getting late, who could be here this late?

He looked up slightly at the sound of approaching feet, but as soon as he saw those familiar black boots he glared and shoved his face into the book blocking his view. What was he doing here?

"I'm sick of being treated like shit." Demyx bent down and sat next to Zexion taking his book from his hands. "Look, it's not my fault we had issues in school."

Zexion reached for the book, but Demyx held it high above his head. Even in a sitting position he was tall. Not as tall as Axel but taller than Zexion that was for sure. "Give me the book, Demyx!"

"Not until I know what your problem is! I have been trying to talk to you since I got here, why won't you look at me? Why won't you talk to me?" They had been close once or had Zexion forgotten?

Zexion's ice blue eyes flashed angrily and he looked away forgetting the book. It wasn't that long of a walk to his house from here, he used to do it all the time. He didn't feel like waiting for Larxene all of a sudden.

"I don't want to talk to you! I told you something personal and you used it against me! Do you have any idea what that feels like?" His words were cold, colder then ice. His tone was bland, emotionless, and everything else about him was distant. "I trusted you and you thought I was a fucking joke."

Demyx looked away slightly guilty. "I was a stupid, hormonal teenager, Zexy. I didn't intend to hurt you, really I didn't." His voice was soft, warm and comforting. Zexion hated that voice; he had perfected it when Zexion was seventeen.

"There is no excuse, Demyx. No excuse at all. You knew exactly what the hell you were doing!" He stood and grabbed his bag storming from the library. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I graduate this year so leave me alone."

Demyx sighed holding the book down. Zexion was gone and it was pouring rain. Thunder crackled in the sky making the music major wince. It seemed the weather knew when to reflect his mood. He sat there for a few hours before standing and walking outside. It was still pouring but he didn't care. The rain had always made him feel better for some reason. It was times like these he felt like he could do anything. That moment passed when he reached his dorm and stripped his black coat off. He dropped it on the floor and crawled into bed with a groan. These days were only getting longer.

"Did it work?" Axel's red head came from the bathroom. He was making shushing sounds to something inside. Demyx hoped to God it wasn't some stranger.

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it under his chin setting the book on his bedside and shaking his head, "No, I got him to yell at me and then nothing."

"Sorry." Axel returned to the visitor he had in the bathroom. He was giggling, laughing, "Yeah, you should go. I didn't expect him back so soon."

The blonde waiter from a few weeks before made the quick, four step escape waving at Demyx. "Bye!" Roxas, wasn't that his name?

Demyx looked up as Axel emerged from the restroom with wet hair and topless, "I told you he wanted me."

"Oh Gods, Axel." Demyx rolled over with a sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Zexion wasn't faring much better. He was dreaming about Demyx again, dreams he didn't want to have. It wasn't fair how some things turned out. He was holding a picture in his hand from about eight years ago. It was taken right before Demyx and he had stopped speaking. His eyes wandered over the odd smile on his face, the bright smile on Demyx's and then nothing. They had been posing for Zexion's mother who had once adored the boy.

_"Are you here for your sex toy, Zexion?" A few crude voices made the male look up from his book. He was a senior in high school. He would be graduating soon and that was all that mattered. He hated the kids in this school, none of them were exciting. _

_ Sora and Riku ran up to him before he could do anything about the remarks and comments. "You shouldn't be here!" Sora whispered quickly. "Zexion, please leave."_

_ He looked at the boys with a frown. "Where's Demyx? I told him I would pick him up today." This earned a few laughs from around him. He raised an eyebrow and closed his book shoving his hands in his pockets, the book nestled between his hip and wrist. Something was going on. "What's going on?"_

_ Riku looked away biting his lip, "Demyx….Demyx has been saying some things about you. People are beginning to talk about you're guys' relationship."_

_ Relationship? They didn't have one. Zexion felt his cheeks heat up before he stormed through the hall. He had gone to this school three years ago; he knew it like the back of his hand. As thought, he found Demyx in the courtyard playing his guitar. He had begun writing his own music and he was damn good._

_ "What is this I hear about you spreading rumors about me, brat?" Zexion growled low. _

_ Demyx didn't look up from strumming his instrument. "It's not a rumor if it's true, Zexy."_

_ His hair went down his back now, still unruly as all hell. He had a piercing in his right ear, but it made him look better for some reason. His blue eyes still held that lazy look, the look that told Zexion he had been sleeping during his classes again. _

_ "What the hell have you been saying then? I can't walk through here without getting called some name or insulted!" Zexion was pissed; he was beginning to raise his voice. _

_ Demyx finally chanced a look up, his eyes were rimmed red. He'd been smoking, or drinking, or maybe both. "Come on Zexion, it's not that bad to come out of the closet is it?"_

_ Fuck no. Zexion sucked a breath in and looked around shortly. People were staring, they had caused a scene. "You told people I was gay….are you serious? I haven't even told my own parents yet, and you told your damn school!"_

_ Demyx gave him a short smile, the one he used when he was hurting. Zexion didn't care didn't give a shit anymore. He shook his head and pulled his book to his chest with a low growl. "Fuck you."_

_ Demyx leaned back on his hands laughing coldly, "I believe you tried that one already!"_

The memory was more a haunting nightmare. Something Zexion had yet to forget. It had made him cold, bitter towards people. Demyx hadn't been the type of person to do something like that, or so Zexion thought anyway. And now, he was back asking to be friends after something like that? Zexion didn't like how easily Demyx disregarded the information. He acted like it was no big deal.

It sucked to be ranked a fag, a pedophile for hanging out with someone younger. Zexion's parents had moved them when he graduated to keep away from the glares, the judging eyes. People he had known his whole life turned on him, even Demyx's family thought he was some sort of sick freak. It's not like he'd done anything to anyone! He had just come out as gay! Why was that such a big fucking deal?

Zexion scowled in frustration and tossed the picture to the floor before getting out of bed and grabbing a coat. He needed a drink and bad. Drinking was one of the best things that Zexion used to forget things, but not many bars were open at this time. Instead, he bought a bottle of gin from a store and settled on drinking half the bottle before reaching his house. His world was spinning, his emotions turning, and all he could think of was Demyx. He wanted Demyx again, to be wrapped in those lanky arms of his, to listen to his music as he was lulled to sleep.

"Shit!" Zexion threw the bottle on the sidewalk and collapsed, his legs refusing to hold him up anymore. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, it was starting to rain. Why did it have to rain when he was already emotional? "This isn't fair!" He had hidden his emotions for so long, for so long, why now? Why did he have to come back now?

Zexion knew he wasn't going to make it home, he could barely stand. He fumbled in his pocket before his slender fingers enclosed around his cell. Picking up his phone he called Axel, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Axel was the only person he could call that wouldn't tell anyone about his state. The only one he could trust without being beaten to a bloody pulp. It was raining again and it was cold as all hell, but Zexion could only focus on the fact that the world was spinning. He found a light post and leaned against it groaning as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" The gruff voice came after the fifth or sixth ring. He had been sleeping. "Hello? Who the fuck is it?"

Zexion tried to find words, but he couldn't find them. He settled with sobbing into the mouthpiece. This was ridiculous, Zexion didn't cry! Why was he crying? He had to get over this whole Demyx thing!

"Zex? Zexion, is that you? What's wrong, where are you?" The voice was more awake, Axel seemed genuinely worried. "Zexion, where are you? I can't understand you when you're crying."

The silver haired male shook his head and leaned his head against the pole trying to stop the spinning. He heard some muttering on the phone before something started shuffling. "I'm…I'm not home." He choked up.

He had been just fine minutes ago! Why was he crying and sobbing like an emotional wreck? Did Demyx really do this to him? He hadn't even liked Demyx all that much, so why was he bothered?

"I didn't ask if you were home, I asked where you were." Axel snapped his voice muffled for a moment. Zexion vaguely thought he was putting a shirt on by the sound of the muffle. Even in his drunken state he couldn't help but analyze every little thing.

"Under a light. It's tall and gray and its cold, it's raining."

He could hear the irritated sigh as Axel tried to get something more useful out of him. "Okay so you're outside. You realize you aren't making this easy right?"

"I'm drunk."

"So you're somewhere between the liquor store and your apartment right?" He was getting somewhere this was good. "Zexion, I need you to talk to me."

Zexion felt nauseated all of a sudden, he leaned back with a small groan. "I'm sleepy."

"Don't you dare fall asleep on the street! Zexion, Zexion!" There was no response. "Son of a bitch!" Axel closed the phone and shoved his arms through his jacket. Demyx was half asleep as his dorm mate stormed around.

"Where are you going?" Demyx muttered. He waved a hand in the air with a yawn. "It's like two in the morning."

"Zexion called me drunk. He didn't make it home he fell asleep on the street, so I have to go find him before he gets himself raped or something."

Demyx was up faster than Axel could finish. "I'll go!" He ran out the door grabbing his coat and cursing slightly. Why would Zexion do something so stupid? Wasn't he supposed to be the logical one?

"If you get hurt I'll kill you." Demyx growled under his breath.

A/N

Bit shorter of a chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He was moving. Zexion groaned slightly and shifted in the person's arms. The familiar smell of cologne and smoke hit his nose. "Axel?"

"No sorry, it's the one person you'd rather not see." Demyx spoke softly. This wasn't the first time he had to carry his Zexy home drunk. "I accidentally grabbed one of Axel's coats though on the way out." He wrinkled his nose not happy. "I smell like a cigarette factory."

Zexion curled into Demyx's chest with a low groan. "I don't feel good."

"A bottle of gin might do that to a person." Demyx rolled his eyes. This was so bothersome sometimes. Why did Zexion have to go and ruin such a good dream? "Man, I was really enjoying my dream, Zexy. Why did you have to go and get drunk? You could have at least made it home for me."

Zexion felt tears slip down his cheeks again; even if his eyes were closed he couldn't help but to cry. "I missed you."

Demyx paused in his stride. They were both thoroughly soaked by now, but he didn't understand. "You're drunk, Zexion. You don't know what you're saying." Demyx's voice was soft, a small smile on his lips.

Zexion opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the boy. He was well aware they had stopped walking and the water was annoying. "I'm really, really drunk, Dem. Can we go home?" His voice had a bit of a whine in it.

Demyx nodded slightly and began walking again. "Yea sorry."

Zexion's hand reached up slightly to caress the younger male's cheek. He was warm despite the cold water running down his cheeks. He always seemed to be warm even when they were kids. Demyx shivered under the touch and shifted Zexion in his arms, so the male dropped his hand suddenly.

"You're drunk Zexion, don't do anything you might regret."

He wished his friend would harden his gaze or snap at him. Something he would have done when they were kids. Zexion let out a low giggle before pressing his cheek to Demyx's chest. "If you don't remember it you can't regret it."

"On the contrary I believe you can."

The rest of the walk was silenced as Zexion dozed off against Demyx's chest. The blonde haired male sighing as he reached the apaprtment. He'd only gotten lost twice, and both times he tried to wake Zexion unsuccessfully. Cold, drenched, and upset he fumbled in Zexion's pockets before finally finding the keys. Only to find that the damn door was unlocked. Groaning he shoved the door open and plopped Zexion in his bed, shoes, coat, and all.

"You're exhausting even when you refuse to talk to me." Demyx groaned with a slight smirk. He couldn't help it, Zexion was adorable. His hair fell away from his eye, his pale skin easy to see in the moonlight. Demyx caught himself staring at the older male, licking his lips he turned and left the room fighting back a small blush.

He opened the front door as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. "Hell no." He slammed the door shut and grabbed his phone to call Axel. The red head didn't answer, probably sleeping again. "Zexion is home, I'm staying."

Closing it he sighed and took off his overly drenched coat and shirt. He'd leave his pants on being that this wasn't his house. He collapsed on the couch, grabbed the cushion, and his eyes fluttered closed instantly. This was the most work he has done his entire life and now he knew why he avoided it; work was exhausting!

A pounding headache and the feeling of throwing up woke Zexion hours later. Racing to the bathroom he didn't even notice Demyx on his couch. He wretched in the toilet groaning and clutching his stomach. How much had he drunk last night? How the hell did he get home? Zexion wracked his memory for anything but all he got was the smell of smoke. Did…did Axel pick him up from wherever he had gone?

Sitting on the cool tiled floor for a moment longer Zexion shivered before flushing and rinsing his mouth out. As he turned Demyx fluttered into his field of vision and the silverlet froze. No, hell no, he had not. The long haired other was half naked asleep on his couch. Zexion scowled but the motion made his head hurt, so he wiped the frown away and moved over to the couch.

Flicking Demyx in the forehead like he had as children he let out a low growl. "Hey, why are you on my couch?"

Demyx let out a small whine as he turned his head ignoring the question. "Zexy! Five more minutes okay, just five."

Some memories ran through Zexion's head making him pause. He missed their friendship, very much so. Something ran through his head from last night making him blush and growl, _'I miss you.'_

Why would he say something to Demyx like that after all the hell he'd been through because of him? At the silence Demyx made himself look up at the other blinking slowly in the light. How was it that Zexion had been the one drinking and Demyx was the one that looked hung over?

As if remembering he sat up quickly and grabbed Zexion's wrist, "Hey! You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Fantastic. Zexion frowned at the question. He jerked out of Demyx's grasp and shook his head wincing. Bad move. "I feel like someone hit me with a boulder….repeatedly." His voice held little emotion, but Demyx knew he deserved that.

"Axel got the call last night, but he looked pretty pissed so I came instead. Plus, he'd been up all night with that waiter from the restaurant."

Zexion was in too much pain to care about Axel's sex adventures last night. He nodded slowly and his eyes flickered closed against the throbbing of his head. Demyx jumped up and headed for the kitchen, "Let me get you some Advil or something."

Zexion highly doubted Demyx would be able to find anything. He'd only been here a few hours after all. "It's in the…" He trailed off as Demyx returned with a glass of water and two little pills.

"It's in the same spot your mom used to keep it." He smiled brightly. "Here."

Was Zexion that predictable really? He kept the confusion from his face before reaching out and taking the offered supplies. It really would make him feel better and he couldn't afford to sit in bed all day. He was going to have a lot of make-up work to do. He downed the pills and the glass of water before sitting on his couch with a groan.

Demyx stood unsurely before taking the cup and joining his once best friend on the couch. He sat there silently for a moment before speaking up, "Zexion, can I please talk to you? This….it's really important that I tell you my side."

Zexion growled in annoyance. "This is not the time." He stopped talking and opened his eyes, "You called me Zexion." It was odd hearing his full name on the musician's lips.

Demyx shrugged. "I thought you said you would hurt the person who called you Zexy again. I didn't think I should push my luck." He was smarter then he looked. "You've been ignoring me and I deserve it, but please let me talk now."

His pleading brought back one last memory. The one that Zexion had tried so hard to forget, the reason he had never dated. Demyx was his.

_ "You're drunk get off of me." Zexion growled pushing Demyx to the floor. He was seventeen and Demyx was thirteen. _

_ Demyx had gotten into his father's stash of alcohol and then called Zexion to come over. His cheeks were tainted red, his movement was horrible, and he could barely talk. If Zexion hadn't known the kid he wouldn't have a word of what he was saying. The blonde giggled as he fell on his ass and leaned back, missing his hand, and crashing to the floor still laughing. _

_ "Demyx, you do realize you have school tomorrow, right?" Zexion asked curiously. His eyebrow rose slightly as he watched. "It's only Monday." It was odd for Demyx to be drunk so early in the week. Most of the time he had enough sense to wait until Friday. "Are you feeling alright?"_

_ Demyx nodded and put a finger to his lips, "I know! I feel fantastic!" His words came out jumbled and slurred all together. _

_ Zexion rolled his eyes and bent down to help the other stand. "Let's get you to bed."_

_ Demyx grabbed the extended hand, but instead of standing he pulled Zexion down to his level. The silverlet let out a small groan of annoyance as he righted himself. One hand on either side of Demyx's head, the kid was wasted. He didn't have the time for this!_

_ "I like you, Zexy."_

_ The words came out quick, nervously. The pale boy stopped to stare. Where the hell did that come from? "I like you too." Maybe he was just meaning platonically, Demyx wasn't gay was he? "Now can we go to bed?"_

_ Demyx latched his arms around Zexion's neck and giggled. Zexion could smell the alcohol wafting off Demyx's breath. They weren't far apart but it was still bitter. Attempting to stand Zexion groaned when he realized his thirteen year old Demyx was almost as tall as he was. He wasn't strong enough to lift him dead weight like this. _

_ "You have to help me!" He growled in frustration. "I can't just lift you like I could when you were six!" The drunken teen managed another giggle before finding his feet and letting Zexion guide him to his bed. Zexion sighed in relief as he pulled the blanket over his Demyx and glaring. "Now go to sleep."_

_ "Don't I get a good night kiss?" Demyx asked popping his head back up as Zexion attempted to escape the room. He sounded like a four year old. _

_ "No."_

_ The blonde frowned and made a move to crawl from the bed, "But…but you said you liked me!" The desperation in his voice made Zexion stop moving to the door. "Did you lie to me, Zexy?"_

_ He looked back, his bangs barely covering his eye at this point. They weren't that long yet. "I like you like a friend, Demyx. I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk thirteen year old, that's illegal."_

_ "You're always so tight. Let loose once in a while." Says the one who couldn't even stand anymore._

_ Zexion chewed on his lip and crossed the room in three steps. He held a finger to Demyx's face. "One, one kiss and you go to bed."_

_ "On the lips!" Demyx yelled ecstatically. _

_ "No, on the cheek." If he could keep it simple and leave then this night would be over. Demyx grinned and nodded in agreement. Zexion should have known it wouldn't be that easy though, but he didn't think about it. _

_ He leaned down and made to kiss the blonde's cheek, but at the last second the musician turned his head and their lips met. Zexion made to pull back startled, but Demyx's arms were around his neck and he felt his cheeks catch fire. The inexperienced thirteen year old was sloppy, from being drunk, but he managed to make Zexion's heart skip a beat regardless. _

_ Zexion found himself leaning forward, into the kiss tasting the alcohol on Demyx's lips. He was thirteen, what was he doing? The thought didn't register right around and Demyx found a way to get his hand up Zeixon's jacket and shirt. The skin on skin contact made Zexion's breath catch in his throat. Since when had he gotten feelings for his younger, best friend? When had he agreed to something like this?_

_ The blonde haired boy ran his tongue along Zexion's bottom lip making the silver haired other groan slightly. Demyx took his chance and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth exploring the hot cavern. It had gone too far. _

_ Zexion jerked back in shock and shook his head taking off from the room. "Pick ya up tomorrow, Dem." He called half heartedly. If he had stuck around he would have noticed a very confused, very depressed thirteen year old behind him. _

Zexion was pulled from his thoughts when Demyx poked his shoulder. "You're not even listening are you?"

Zexion fixed Demyx in his sights with his pale, blue eye. The other one shrouded once again by his bangs. "Do you remember what happened the night you called me drunk? You were thirteen."

Demyx bit his lip and closed his eyes to remember. "I think so…." He tried to think in the silence but man that was ages ago. "Was that the night I kissed you?"

Zexion's gaze darkened, "Indeed."

Demyx nodded and looked at Zexion with a smile. It was lost when he saw the look of death he was receiving. If looks could kill he wouldn't be there to tell the tale. "Are….are you mad at me for kissing you?"

Zexion clenched his fists and jerked away from Demyx's touch. "I'm mad that you told everyone I was trying to fuck you! You came onto me and I didn't do anything! I stopped your advances and you had the town believing I was a piece of shit, child molester!"

"No wait! That's what I came to explain!"

Zexion frowned in frustration before shaking his head and beckoning to the door. "Just leave me alone! I told you I don't want your damn excuses!"

Demyx moved forward and captured Zexion's lips with his trying to shut him up. Bad move, very bad move. The silver haired male jerked back and punched Demyx as hard as he could in the stomach. The musician recoiled with a lazy smile.

"Don't be like that; let me talk before you condemn me to hell." He wasn't getting it was he?

Zexion blew out a frustrated sigh and moved to his bedroom, "Get the hell out of here Demyx. I don't want to talk, and I sure as hell won't be used for your pleasure."

Demyx began to pout but he got a pillow in the face and a slammed door. Great, he'd really messed up this time hadn't he? Sighing he stood and threw his shirt back on and Axel's coat. "See ya around." He muttered lightly.

That one knew how to hold a grudge.

Zexion caught up on all of his work and ignored his friends for days. Larxene threatened to break his door down twice, Axel threatened to sleep with Demyx, even Marluxia tried to get him to emerge from his home. He managed to sit them out the entire weekend, but on Monday he was screwed. All three of them were on his doorstep waiting for him to leave.

"Come on Zexy, Demyx isn't with us! We came to take you to school; we won't even mention his name!" Axel whined from the doorway. He knew better then to trust Axel's words.

Zexion grabbed his iPod and headed for the door. Opening it his friends went silent as he shot them dark glares. Axel crossed his arms angrily. "You called me, passed out on me, and I don't get to ask how you've been?"

"No."

End of conversation. Larxene sighed and headed for her car. "Whatever let's just go. At least we know he's alive."

She knew her friend well enough to know he wasn't going to share unless he wanted to. The entire car ride was filled with Axel's questions and jokes. Eventually Marluxia got him to talk about Roxas making Zexion flinch. He wasn't sure what he preferred in this situation; the talk about Demyx or the one about his new boyfriend.

As they arrived on school grounds Zexion was quick to find Demyx. The other glanced up as Axel hollered a hello, but upon seeing Zexion he nodded briskly and walked the other way. Had he finally gotten the hint and left him alone? Zexion couldn't help but have mixed feelings about Demyx backing off. It was nice yet sad? Why was he sad?

The stubborn male headed for class ignoring the looks from his three friends. Wouldn't they just leave him alone already? Demyx was in his first class, but he didn't make eye contact nor did he ask questions. He focused on the teacher, well not really. He slept through the class like he would if it were high school. How was he passing? There was no way he was not failing any of his classes.

"Demyx!" A voice rang through the class making the blonde look up lazily. The teacher, why would he sit near the front and try to sleep? "Will you give us the answer to number three?"

"This is an English class there is no number three." Demyx growled softly. "You were talking about comma use and paragraph re-phrasing. I don't have an answer because there was no question to answer." His voice was seething with disinterest. Zexion raised an eyebrow slightly; he had never seen this side of the male.

"Keep your eyes open in my class, sir." The teacher appeared more embarrassed then the culprit. Zexion couldn't help but be a little intrigued. Had Demyx dared to grow up a little?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Demyx was in his next class as well and Zexion was starting to fidget. He couldn't sit still, not when he knew the love of his life was feet away. Arriving in the classroom Zexion was tripped on the way to his seat. His books fell from his hands making him scowl and shoot a glare at the male above him. Someone with long, blonde hair. Zexion recalled his name as being Vexen or something like that, but honestly he could care less.

There was some shuffling before Vexen was flat on his desk and Demyx was above him. "Do it again and I promise you won't be doing anything for a long time." The male's voice was low, dangerous.

Zexion found himself looking at the other curiously. When had he gotten so intimidating? In all the years he knew Demyx he only got like this when he was pushed way too far or someone woke him up from his nap.

"Got it, got it." Vexen murmured painfully from under the musician.

Why was Demyx in a business class? Zexion ignored it and scurried to his seat already embarrassed. He didn't bother to look at Demyx, not once. People were watching him though and he slid down in his chair to read his book, or to pretend to read his book. Every once in a while he stole a glance at the very angry Demyx. The blond musician wasn't doing anything besides sulking. He had his arms crossed, headphones in his ears, his head bobbing to the music very slowly.

Zexion's eyes scanned him curiously. Demyx had gotten up at an impossible time to bring him home when he was drunk, he had also told everyone in school he had hit on him in middle school; Demyx had tried tooth and nail to talk to Zexion during the time they'd been at college together, and he only stopped after Zexion punched him in the stomach. As if noticing he was being watched Demyx's pale eyes flicked to the others carefully. They widened slightly when he realized Zexion was staring directly at him?

The blond paused for a moment before making a heart with his hands and holding it up for Zexion to see with the most innocent of smiles. The other let his hair fall in his face to hide the red tinge in his cheeks, was he blushing? When he chanced a look back up Demyx was staring ahead "listening" to the teacher. From the looks of it he was listening to some hard rock, some serious hard rock.

It was cute how his facial expressions and body language conveyed the type of music he was listening to at the time. The other grinned despite his thoughts and went back to his book. Maybe he'd have to listen to Demyx, maybe he would have to hear him out. He did miss his best friend, had he held a grudge too long? He could make Demyx earn his trust back, but first he had to figure out what had happened.

When the class ended Zexion moved forward and caught Demyx's shirt. The blond looked back before pulling the headphones from his ears and casting a weak smile. "What's up?"

"I'm on lunch, let's go get something."

Demyx looked like he was going to protest, but instead he wound his iPod up and shoved it in his back pocket. "Okay." He wasn't going to mess this one up.

Zexion released Demyx and moved towards the cafeteria. "You don't have class do you? We can set this for a different time if we need to."

Demyx shook his head and bounded after the smaller male with a giggle, "Never! I can come, its fine honestly."

Whatever, if he wanted to miss class why the hell not? Zexion opened a book and walked down the hall silently trying to ignore the male next to him without seeming cold. For a moment he felt like he was back in high school

_When Zexion was in the eighth grade, Demyx was in the fourth grade. As the older male walked down the street, book in hand, his younger friend trailed behind him yapping about class. Somehow the other didn't miss a word the younger blond spoke, yet he didn't miss a word in his book either. _

_ "This kid doesn't like me; he pushed me off the play toy today." Demyx spoke with a smile, the same smile he had when he was nervous or scared. His smiles differed always showing a new emotion, but one who didn't know Demyx didn't know to look for the small twinges of emotion in his smiles. _

_ Zexion kept his face blank, the only signal that he was upset was a slightly raised eyebrow. "Why did he push you?"_

_ Demyx fiddled with a strand of his hair staring at the sidewalk. "He said I was stupid for hanging out with someone older than me. He said you were only going to hurt me, that you wanted me for sick games, so I bit him." _

_ A smirk crossed the others lips as he nodded silently, "So you bit someone because they were talking bad about me?"_

_ Demyx clenched his tiny fists and growled in anger, "No one can talk bad about you! You're not someone mean, Zexion! You're the nicest person I've ever met and you care about me!"_

_ Zexion placed a hand on the younger male's head and sighed softly. "Thanks Demyx, but don't get into fight with people because of me. Just take it in stride and eventually people will understand."_

_ The blond giggled and leaned into the rare touch of Zexion. "Okay, I won't fight anymore!"_

_ After a slight paused he closed his book and looked down at his friend, "Did you get hurt?"_

_ Demyx shook his head before he slipped his hand into Zexion's. "No of course not! I never get hurt!"_

_ Zexion couldn't help but smile and close his eyes. 'Don't you know I know you better than anyone else? I know when you're upset. You don't have to lie to me, Demyx.'_

_ If the younger male could read his mind things would be so much easier than this. "Good." _

Zexion found his hand searching for Demyx's as they walked in silence to the cafeteria. The musician raised an eyebrow in surprise when their hands entwined around one another as they used to on the walk home from school. Zexion's nose was in his book, he smiled slightly when the familiar feel of his hand rocking back and forth made him snatch a glance at Demyx. He was moving their hands back and forth in the air like he would when they were in school.

"Do you remember when I defended you in elementary? That kid pushed me down after I bit him." Demyx spoke softly staring at the ceiling. "I almost forgot about that day. I don't know why it suddenly came back to me, but I thought I would share."

Zexion nodded briskly, "I remember telling you to not care what people thought. You never did take my advice."

"People told me not to listen to you." Demyx's voice went soft and he stole a glance. His cheeks turning pink, "And I was stupid thinking they were right."

Zexion let his hand fall form Demyx's as they arrived at their destination. "I'll give you ten minutes to explain before I decide on talking to you ever again." Demyx blinked in mild surprise. "Didn't you say you wanted to explain?"

"Yes."

They took a seat at the back and Zexion waved a hand, "Go for it."

The musician stared at Zexion in amusement for a moment. His hair was long enough to cover his eyes now, he looked so much older and sophisticated then he should. Today he wore baggy, black clothes making him look intimidating, scary. If it wasn't for the armful of books he could pass for a punk.

"That night I kissed you, my dad found out. He had been in the hallway listening to us." His voice trailed off lightly and he let out a sigh looking away from Zexion. "You know how he gets drunk. He was very, very mad after you left and he hit me. It was normal you know, to get hit and what not, but he started saying really bad things. He didn't want a fag in his house, he wouldn't let me be queer, and I wasn't some butt fucking ass. Stuff like that. I did what I could to make that feeling of worthlessness go away but the neighbors heard and called the cops. I was embarrassed, ashamed. My father had made it sound like I was some horrible person for liking another man."

Zexion's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Demyx. "Why didn't you tell me that idiot touched you again?" His hands hit the table and he stood angrily. He was drawing a scene without realizing it. "I told you I would take care of him if he hit you anymore."

How did he not see the signs? How come he hadn't seen the bruises or marks? He hadn't been looking, Demyx had taken a beating for him and then he had let him go to avoid hurting him. Though, he could have done it nicer.

Demyx stared at Zexion quite unsure of how to react. "I wasn't going to drag you into my problems, Zexion. I hated it when you had to fight my battles. I just thought that if I made you hate me, we'd have a chance later down the road."

"What fucking sense does that make, Demyx? What sense would making me despise you help us get together make? What is wrong with you?" Zexion's voice was steadily getting louder. He'd let Demyx down big time. He had let him down big time by falling so easily for that stupid act!

"I don't know okay? I was sick of getting hurt though! I just didn't want to get hit anymore, so I tried to be straight for an arrogant, prick like my dad!" Great, now they were both yelling and people were definitely staring. Closing his eyes Demyx sighed, "And it was the worst mistake of my life doing that to you. I was miserable without you, you're my best friend and I had to live without you. I don't ever want to do that again!"

Zexion froze and took a step back staring at that look. It was so dark yet straight forward. "D…Demyx…"

He wasn't sure what to say after that. Demyx looked away clenching his fists and sighing, "Forget it. I didn't mean to hurt you, I told you I had a damn good reason for what I did. I was a little over extreme, I'm sorry."

"A little?" Zexion smirked and closed his eyes with a sigh, "Let's say you were over extreme."

They were calming down, people were getting bored and moving on. Good. Zexion looked at the musician and then sighed, sitting back down. "I'm sorry then for not hearing you out and punching you in the stomach."

Demyx looked up slightly and shook his head, "I deserved it for not explaining things to you."

They were silent for a while and then Demyx dared to meet Zexion's blue eyes. They stared each other down before Demyx beckoned to the exit, "Home?"

It was more of a pleading question. Zexion was tempted to say no, but he also knew his body wanted to say yes in more ways than one. "I don't know. I just forgave you; do I really need to take you home?"

Demyx blinked blankly before giggling, "I want to play a song for you. I'm taking you back to my dorm."

That sounded even more suggestive. Sighing Zexion waved his hand in the air and nodded, "Fine but only for a song."

Sure, that was going to happen. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and ran towards the dorm building. "Well come on then, I have fantastic inspiration right now!"

Zexion tried to hide his smile as he followed after Demyx being forced to run to keep up. Well, who knew he would be so eager after such a small time of being forgiven. When they reached the younger male's dorm room Zexion winced and looked out at the room.

"Do….do you not clean ever?"

Demyx waved a hand with a yawn, "Who wants to clean? That's such a bore and it is too much work."

"You're so lazy, Demyx." Good to know his best friend hadn't changed in the time they had been apart.

"Thank you." The blond bowed smugly, "And that will never change."

He grabbed his guitar from the corner and dragged Zexion to the bed to sit him down. He knew this routine well, so why not play it? Leaning back he laced his fingers behind his head and lay back closing his eyes. Demyx immediately began playing even voicing the lyrics. It was rare to hear Demyx sing, so Zexion let his eyes flutter open so he could pay more attention.

The song was about three minutes long and it was soft, soothing. When the music stopped Zexion sat up blinking. "It's beautiful. When did you write that?"

"Shortly after we stopped talking to each other. I missed you and it helped the pain slightly." Demyx shrugged and spoke softly. "I wanted to play it for you but you moved away."

Of course he did he was being harassed by the town people. Why the hell would he stay? "Sorry."

"No you're not."

No, he wasn't not at all. Smirking to show Demyx the truth he watched the blond move closer to him. "Can I kiss you again?"

Zexion flushed red and looked at the ceiling coughing nervously, "Are you supposed to ask something like that? I mean, why not just…" He didn't get to finish before Demyx's lips were on his.

His eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before he closed them and clung to Demyx's neck pulling him closer. The blond let out a soft groan and wrapped an arm around Zexion. He'd been wanting to do this since middle school, this was long overdue.

"I love you, Zexy." And for a brief moment, Zexion believed him without hesitation.

His eyes snapped open in surprise after a moment and he pushed Demyx off of him panting. That had taken more self control then he wanted to admit. "What?"

"I love you!"

No he didn't, he just wanted sex. Zexion turned his head and sighed, "You ruin such good things, Demyx. I have to go."

He stood and moved to the dorm room door leaving behind a confused Demyx. "Wait! What the hell did I do now?" He reached out to snag Zexion's wrist, but his friend turned on him with such anger it was shocking.

"You're not allowed to lie to me anymore! I'm sick of you trying to manipulate me! Why can't we just have sex? Did you really have to go and make up some stupid lie when I was already willing?" He waved a hand angrily, "Go to hell!"

The door slammed shut and Demyx shook his head with a sigh. "But….I wasn't lying."

A/N

Alright some drama! Boys are finally on talking terms at least, this should be somewhat easier from here on out. Sorry it took so long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I'm so sorry this took forever to upload! I kind of lost my inspiration for a lot of things, but I'm going to get this finished, I will! It's short because I really wanted to update and stop everyone from waiting. So this is the last chapter at least! It was able to end on a nice note!

Chapter Five

Zexion was back at home trying to focus on his homework. Had he honestly just been looking for a reason to storm out on Demyx? Had he not forgiven him or was he nervous? He was still trying to figure that out when Axel walked in through his front door and collapsed on the couch next to him. Hadn't he locked that?

The red head held up a key grinning, "Made myself a spare in case you tried to go all emo on us again. I must say it comes in handy especially at night when I need a place to crash. I half expected you to beat the hell out of me weeks ago for crashing on your couch."

"I hate you. Why the hell do you come here when you have a dorm room? It's not like your roommate cares what you do. "

"I know. So, tell me what's going on with you. Demyx said he had you in the dorm today and then you just took off. What's your deal? And I'm going to ignore the rest of your question." Axel spoke so nonchalantly. He leaned back on the couch and let his hands be used like a pillow, "I mean, why go back to the dorm if you were just going to be mad at him?"

Zexion was still trying to figure that out himself. "I don't know." He tried to sound disinterested but even he could hear the strain in his voice. He was trying so hard to stay angry when really he wasn't at all.

They stayed silent for a moment while Zexion tried to pretend he was really interested in the text book he was holding. He was thinking about Demyx, the blond haired musician that had captivated his heart years ago.

"I know you miss him. Whenever we drink all you talk about is him. Are you really that angry?" Axel's voice was soft, tempting. He was coaxing the words out of him that he wanted to hear and Zexion wasn't sure he liked it.

"No, I don't know what my problem is. I think I'm just confused." Zexion growled lightly. "I want to forgive him but….hey, wait a minute! Why the hell am I talking to you about this?"

Axel chuckled and shrugged, "I'm just good at listening. Lots of people like to talk to me."

That was the straight truth. It wasn't like Axel was hard to talk to; actually he was quite nice sometimes. "So what should I do?"

"Forgive and forget, Zexion. No point in holding something to Demyx that you aren't mad at him for. Why not just forgive him?" Because that would mean letting someone in.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head slightly, "I did. He said he loved me. I think that threw me off some."

Axel chuckled to himself slightly. "Ah so it all makes sense now." At the annoyed expression he received he spoke quickly, "You're not one to admit feeling, Zexion. Would you have rather he didn't say anything and just fucked you?"

"Yes."

"That's your problem right there." Axel stood and sighed before shaking his head. "Eventually you're going to have to let someone in, or you're going to be miserable. Why not let it be Demyx?"

Why not? Zexion watched the red head leave his apartment before sighing and listening to the silence of his own home. This was exhausting trying to be cold and hateful all the time. He had liked it when Demyx kissed him, so why was he still fighting it?

"You can't talk, Axel. You're the one that fucks everyone and it doesn't bother you." Zexion grumbled not appreciating the lecture he was receiving.

Axel looked back over his shoulder with his cat-like eyes. "I enjoy fucking people, Zexy. You don't seem to."

The silverlet blushed at the nickname and shot the crimson haired demon a particularly dark look. "I'm not as vulgar as you."

"Yeah, yeah look I have homework to do. Don't be afraid to drop by sometime. I know you don't like people but we are friends, so I don't really count as people." And with that the crimson haired fellow was gone.

Zexion looked up and watched the door close behind Axel. Oh man, this was going to be a hard one wasn't it? Trying to think he closed the text book and leaned back on the couch. Demyx had broken down, told him he was being threatened by his sadistic dad, told him he loved him, and then Zexion took off calling him a liar. How the hell was he going to get the musician to trust him or even talk to him again?

Demyx didn't seem to be the type to hold a grudge, he wasn't like that. Why was Zexion worried? "I just need sleep." He muttered standing and heading for his bedroom. After he got a good night's sleep he would do just fine.

The next morning he had classes to attend. Demyx wasn't in either nor was he in the cafeteria. As if this wasn't odd enough, he couldn't help but notice Larxene and Axel had been missing all day as well. The only one he really saw was the waiter from their diner and…Zexion's eyes ran to Roxas again. He didn't go here, did he?

When the blonde's eyes met with Zexion's, he waved lightly and walked on over. Did he think they were friends because they had someone in common with one another? Zexion didn't like people; Zexion didn't like people so much that he had never spoken more than two words to anyone that approached him. "Hey…you're uh….Zexion right?" That was never a good sign, not at all.

"Why?" That might as well have been a yes right there. "Who's asking?" Again another yes.

"I'm Axel's friend. He asked me to send you to his dorm room once I found you. It took me longer then I thought."

Why didn't Axel just come get him? He stared at Roxas before nodding, "Are you coming with me?"

"I have to sort of make you go. So yes."

Zexion smirked, "You're going to make me go?"

Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking away, "I'd rather not. Can't you just go like a friend would? I really don't like confrontation."

If Roxas was with Axel he could hold his own in a fight. Zexion nodded and beckoned for the dorms. "I'll head there now if you want to escort me, but I'm looking for someone anyway so it's not like you have to."

Roxas smiled, "Demyx?"

"No."

The smile faded but he followed along anyway. Of course he was looking for Demyx but it's not like everyone needed to know his business. They walked in silence all the way to Axel's and Demyx's dorm. Once they got there, Roxas walked in without knocking and grinned widely. He looked entirely too excited to be walking into that room of hell.

Zexion heard a familiar song though which meant Demyx was playing the guitar. Walking into the room after the blonde he looked around the dim room. Axel was on his bed, Roxas joined him before wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his chest. Zexion's eyes landed on the blonde musician who didn't even seem to notice his arrival.

"Axel, get out." Zexion demanded.

The crimson haired man looked up intrigued, "Was that an order, Zexy? Are you kicking me out of my own dorm room?"

"If you want to keep that key to my house then yes you're leaving right now. And take the waiter with you." His pale eyes didn't leave Demyx.

The musician had finally looked up; they were wide with surprise at seeing Zexion there. He loved how cute Demyx was when he got lost in his world of music. It was cute how dazed and lost he looked sometimes.

Axel grumbled to himself before grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him from the room, "We're going to your place then!" He sang in a light voice. "Don't expect us to not have sex on your bed!"

"Don't expect me to not kill you if I find out you did something as repulsive as that on my bed." Zexion's eyes still didn't leave Demyx. The other looked afraid yet hopeful. Was that even possible?

The dorm room door closed and Demyx set the instrument down before criss-crossing his legs on his bed. "Oh uh….hi Zexion. What uh…what are you doing here?" He didn't seem too coherent with his words about this time.

Zexion set his stuff down and moved over to the bed before sitting down and sighing softly, "I'm sorry about the other day, Demyx. I got worried kind of. I mean, I'm not great with emotions. You know that about me."

Demyx nodded slowly, "It's not a big deal, Zexion. I mean, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do." Zexion spoke quickly before he lost the nerve. "I like you, okay? I really, really do. I just…I heard those words and I don't know why I panicked. I'm not used to hearing people say that kind of stuff to me."

Demyx smiled softly and leaned forward, stopping inches from Zexion's face. "So if I say it again, am I going to get hit or yelled at?"

The other shifted uncomfortably and shifted his gaze so he didn't have to look at Demyx. "No."

"You won't punch me in the stomach or face, you won't yell at me or call me a liar, and you won't break my guitar or throw something at me?"

Zexion broke into a small smile before narrowing his eyes playfully. "I might if you keep acting like I abuse you."

Demyx closed the gap in a few seconds and placed his lips upon Zexion's eagerly. Zexion tensed for a moment, his body wanted to pull away but his mind said stay. When he relaxed into the kiss, Demyx ran his hand into the other's hair and ran his tongue across Zexion's bottom lip.

The silverlet blushed fiercely unsure of how to react in such a situation. Sure, he'd….no he hadn't ever really been intimate with anyone before. Larxene was the last person he kissed and she had made his lip bleed. That's when he discovered he was truly homosexual, and he stopped trying to tell people he was bi after that.

As he found his mouth opening to allow Demyx entrance he closed his eyes and shivered under the explorative touch of the musician. Demyx leaned forward trapping Zexion between his body and the bed, neither one of those things was uncomfortable. Zexion felt Demyx break the kiss as he stared down at the one person he had ever, truly loved.

"I love you, Zexion." Demyx looked down at the other unsurely. He wasn't about to get hit for saying this again, right?

Much to the musician's surprise, and pleasure, the other returned the same three words with a smile. "I love you too."

Fantastic! Now he really didn't feel bad about getting to do this with Zexion. They kissed again, Zexion immediately letting Demyx deepen the kiss. Demyx had always been the one to take control in situations like these and Zexion didn't mind at all.

(I really tried to write some smut for you guys, but I am not feeling it. Maybe I'll get something in here later on, but it's already been too long since I updated, so I'm making a nice little skip and going from there! Sorry again…)

Zexion was sprawled across Demyx's chest, his body shaking with pleasure and exhaustion. That had been one of the best moments in his life. He looked at the musician with a soft smile. The other ran his hand up and down his lover's back sighing in content.

"I've wanted to do that since I was fifteen."

Zexion couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Well, I wouldn't have done anything with you until you were eighteen, Demy. You should know me well enough by now."

"I would have seduced you."

"How well did that work for you in the past?" There was an extended silence before Zexion smiled smugly, "Exactly."

"Oh shut up."

Zexion's eyes closed and he yawned sleepily. It had been a long day and he hadn't even done his homework yet. Obviously he didn't plan on doing it tonight. There was banging on the dorm room door before it flew open.

"I swear to God kid, if you don't get your moping ass outta that bed I'm going too…." Larxene stopped in her tracks as Zexion flew under the covers blushing fiercely. "Oh God….did you two….really? Is this why I haven't seen you in weeks?" She growled crossing her arms and tapping her perfectly, painted fingernails on her arm. "Zexion, Demyx, get your clothes on."

"Where are we going?" Zexion squeaked from under the blanket. Not even Larxene had seen him this naked before.

Demyx nodded suddenly remembering his event. "Larxene set up an audition for me at a nearby café. I was practicing for it when you got here, and I completely forgot about it until right now."

Demyx had an audition to play at a café huh? That was exciting. Zexion smiled and poked his head out from under the blanket to nod at Demyx. "I'm proud of you!"

Larxene gagged and walked from the room, "Ten minutes before I come back in here. You two better be dressed and ready to go or one of you dies."

Demyx wondered if she was serious. The way that Zexion started moving though as he hurried to gather his things told him she wasn't joking. "We'll be ready in two!"

Zexion threw his clothes on and watched as Demyx fought with his own before the two entwined hands and ran from the room smiling. Larxene looked sick as hell at the sight of their lovey-dovey stuff as she called it.

Axel and Roxas met them at the café and Demyx kissed Zexion before hurrying to set up. They had only just made it and Larxene was harping on how they would have been on time if Demyx hadn't plowed Zexion.

"So, you're the bottom then?" Axel commented with a wicked grin, "Good to know!"

"Why would that be good to know?" Zexion demanded narrowing his eyes. "It's not like you'll ever get to use that knowledge."

Axel laughed as Roxas socked him in the stomach. "Joking, I was only joking!" He quickly breathed doubling over. "I would never cheat on you, Roxy! You should know me a little better by now!"

No, no one knew Axel better than Roxas. Even if they'd only just started going out Axel and him had been friends before. Sure, they had met on the job and Roxas had hated it when Axel persisted in dating him, but he knew the red head had only meant well. It was the best relationship he had ever been in.

"Don't even joke like that!"

The two bickered amongst themselves while Larxene and Zexion watched the stage. Demyx was an amazing musician and Zexion found he was really eager. He hadn't heard how much better he had gotten aside from that one song.

When the music started everyone quieted down as the calming tone of a guitar filled the room. The café dimmed its lights slightly and Demyx started singing. He sang of a time when he had been truly happy; growing up and meeting Zexion, hanging out with his best friend and taking beatings for him, watching Zexion beat others up. Of course these weren't literal lyrics, but Zexion knew the meaning behind each and every one of them.

He closed his eyes and swayed to the music letting out a small sigh. Those had been the best days of his life, and now thankfully he had his best friend back.

_"Zexy! Watch me jump off the monkey bars!"_

_ "How about no?"_

_ Demyx jumped anyway and ended up breaking his wrist. Zexion sat with him for three weeks telling him stories about his cast and how he could get magical powers from it. Demyx would fall asleep to the stories every night and then Zexion would sneak out the window and go home to listen to depressing music and try to sleep himself._

_ "Hey Zexion, what do you think the meaning of life is?" There was no real meaning, but could he tell that to a third grader? "I mean, why are we here?" He was very intuitive for a third grader. _

_ Zexion rolled his eyes and pulled Demyx out of the way of a passing car. "Would you pay attention to something more than the ground when you walk? You could get hit or something."_

_ "I have you watching out for my Zexy, I'm not worried."_

_ He winced at that nickname that Demyx was trying to get to stick. "What if I'm not always around though? You need to learn to take care of yourself sometimes."_

_ They walked silently for a moment and then Demyx sighed, "You still didn't answer my question though."_

_ "I'm not going to, Demyx."_

_ Zexion wiped the blood from Demyx's cheek harshly. He was pissed that his father had dared hit him again, and by looking at the fury on his friends' face Demyx was terrified to talk. "I can't believe he just…ugh your father is so frustrating! I want to beat the hell out of him!"_

_ "I'm fine, Zexion. It doesn't hurt, really." His lip was split and he had bruises on his arm and neck. The blood on his cheek came from a small cut he must have got when he hit the floor. _

_ "It's not deep so it won't scar." The older male murmured softly. "I think you'll be okay, but that doesn't change how pissed off I am."_

_ Demyx smiled and leaned into his friend's side closing his eyes, "Can I stay the night?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ It wasn't like Zexion would let Demyx go home right now anyway. He made Demyx a bed on the floor like he always did and the other crawled onto the pillows flopping down. "I'm tired Zexion, thank you for helping me tonight."_

_ "I'll always be there when you need help."_

_ The last good night they ever had together had been movie night. Zexion met Demyx at the theaters, the bright smile on his face. The middle schooler browsed the selection before pointing at a horror poster. "Let's go see that it looks awesome!"_

_ "If I take you to see that you're going to knock on my door at three in the morning telling me how terrified you are that the boogey man is going to get you." Zexion had yet to put his book down. _

_ Demyx pouted and looked away defiantly, "You always told me there is no such thing as the boogey man."_

_ Zexion took a moment to look from the book to the male in front of him. "Demyx you are thirteen, you should probably grow up a little bit, don't you think?"_

_ "Easy for a high school person to say."_

_ Zexion rolled his eyes, finished his page, and put the book away buying two tickets for the movie Demyx wanted. He always gave in, in the end. "Fine, but don't expect me to baby you later."_

_ They walked into the theater and the entire movie Demyx had his face in Zexion's shoulder. He screamed twice making the people behind them roll their eyes which meant Zexion had to turn and give them death looks. _

_ "This was a bad idea." Demyx whispered covering his face again as the murderer popped up on the screen._

_ It was a cheap, eighties film and he was terrified. It was hilarious. "We can leave if you want. You can play a song for me and then I'll tuck you in like I used to when you were eight."_

_ "Let's go!" Demyx shouted as another person died on screen. "Right now!"_

_ Zexion grinned and did just as he said. They went back to Demyx's house and Demyx played the guitar late into the night. They didn't have the perfect friendship, but sitting on the bed and reading he realized they had a wonderful one. Zexion would do anything for his blonde musician and he knew the younger would do the same thing. _

_ "Zexy, thanks for always being there for me."_

_ Zexion looked up briefly and offered a small nod, "You can always count on me. Now and forever."_

_ Their gazes met and Demyx turned the amp off before curling into the other's side and passing out. No, they didn't have the perfect friendship, but he would take this over nothing any day of the week._

A/N

Alright so the end! Hopefully it worked to all of your tastes, I apologize greatly for how long it took to update.


End file.
